


Transformers Original Characters

by Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Concepts, Major Original Character(s), Multi, deviantArt: cybertronians, introductions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Im_The_Doctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically introductions to my Transformers OCs - their basic information, backgrounds, and how they integrate into canon. Requesting critiques!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tread

**Author's Note:**

> For the invaluable guide I used, see here:  
> http://one-for-sorrow.deviantart.com/art/How-To-Making-a-Transformers-OC-367271434

Basics

**Designation** : Tread [ **Aliases** : Beta Tremor | Step-Up]

 **Gender** : Mech

 **Age** : [Human Equivalent] 34 Years

 **Creation Date** : June 4th

 **Status** : Online

 

Color Scheme/Alternate Mode

**Alternate Mode** : Grounder ~ Toyota Venza

 **Armor Clr.** : Bronze | Chrome | Black

 **Optic Clr.** : Turquoise Green

 

Stats

**Height** : 15' 9"

 **Weight** : 4960 lbs.

 **Top Speed** : 112 mph.

 

Main Function

**Faction** : Autobot

 **Rank** : Tactician

 **Weapons** : Twin Turbo Cannons | Double-bladed Sword

 

Notable Relationships

**Family** : Betaflux [brother]

 **Friends** : Knockout | Bumblebee | Ratchet

 **Foes** : Hardshell | Starscream | Airachnid

 **Romantic Interest** : None

 

Fears/Weaknesses

**Fears** **Of** ~ losing control | relying too heavily on others | loneliness/abandonment | moving/being overwhelmed by change

 **Weaknesses** **In** ~ clarification | patience | hasty loyalty | hasty judgment | relying too heavily on others |

 

Abilities/Strengths/Hobbies

**Abilities Of** ~ memorization | engendering/persuasion | mentalism | observation

 **Strengths In** ~ loyalty | wisdom | humility | intuition | compassion

 **Hobbies** ~ multicultural history | linguistics | chess | experimentation

 

Personality

Tread lives in the world of ideas and strategic planning. He has a unique ability to flaunt his intelligence yet remain humble. This Bot values insight, knowledge, and competence, but constantly struggles to remain patient with others who don’t.

Tread is a natural leader, although he often surprises others by choosing to remain in the background. This isn’t because he lacks ambition, but rather because of his difficulty expressing his ideas, as they usually aren’t readily translatable into a form that others understand. As a tactician, Tread is driven to convert these ideas into something explainable, albeit grudgingly if he does not feel the other being is worth the effort.

Despite his high and sometimes isolating IQ, Tread usually succeeds in reaching out to others and befriending them. When he makes a friend, he becomes loyal very quickly. This can be either a blessing or a curse—his spark breaks if someone leaves him, particularly if they leave him feeling betrayed. As this tends to happen frequently in the war, Tread is often plagued by an intense desperation to seek out other bonds and lean on them more heavily.

When under a great deal of stress, Tread becomes absorbed with details of his plans that he and others usually don’t feel are important. In a way, this makes him an even greater strategist, as he is able to clearly see every single angle.

 

Biography

Tread was a younger sibling, but he often found himself polishing the temperamental ways of his older brother, Betaflux.

Despite their creators’ obvious favor for Tread, he and Betaflux maintained a fairly stable relationship, relying on each other more heavily than other siblings because they constantly had to be uprooted, moving from city to city for their creators’ business.

Eventually overwhelmed by the constant change and their creators’ disregard for them, Betaflux convinced Tread to flee with him. Though they were only youths, the two managed to make a home for themselves in the city of Simfur. In their first days there, Tread noticed and stood up for a sparkling being mistreated. Tread became his unofficial guardian and felt he finally had a reason to remain in one place.

Tread was astute from a very young age, but his disadvantageous home-situation and the fact that he was underage kept him from graduating from an academy. His lack of a degree caused him to be underestimated when applying for careers, but he was able to squash the doubts of his intellect immediately. He managed to secure jobs for himself but still felt restless, depressed and stifled by his lack of an established place in society. Thus he eagerly became involved in the political argument between Megatronus and Orion Pax, even uprooting once more to be closer to the situation.

When the politics started becoming hostile, Tread unfortunately found himself at odds with the sparkling he had befriended and protected for so many years: Knockout. Tread and Knockout knew they would probably never be on the same side, but they had no desire to hurt each other and therefore made “The Rust Pact”, an oath that if they ever met on the field of battle they would simply walk away. They were hard-pressed to keep the pact but have endured to this day.

Despite his worry for Knockout’s safety, Tread gave everything he had to the Autobots, unreservedly volunteering any and all of his skills. He became a well-known tactician and a close comrade to many of the Autobots, particularly Ratchet, who easily matched his brainpower. Tread also befriended Bumblebee when they were both assigned to the Tyger Pax mission.

Here Tread fell. When battling an Insecticon, Tread was pushed off a high platform and assumedly killed. In reality he landed in a pod parked far below. It is unknown how the coordinates were set, but Tread emerged from a stasis lock years later to find himself damaged but alive in the Autobot Outpost on Earth. He recovered swiftly, fueled by his impatience to prove himself again in the field.

On his first mission as a member of Team Prime, Tread encountered Knockout again. The two acknowledged that they had a duty to kill each other but again refused to do so, their pact from so many years ago getting the better of them. They allowed each other to leave with half of the energon each team had desired. This called Tread into question by Bumblebee, but when Tread explained his oath Bumblebee remarked that Tread was much like Optimus in his mercy.

Tread remains online to this day, but he was shaken by the close call his first day back in the field and usually remains at the base, offering his counsel to Optimus where he can and assisting Ratchet in his experiments. Tread is not to be underestimated when he does emerge in battle; despite his long stasis lock—or perhaps because of it—he is a force to be reckoned with.

 

Fun Facts

**Likes** ~

Color(s).: Amber | Chrome

Book(s): Fantasy, Action/Adventure, Science Fiction

Music: Pop Rock

Animal: Wolves

Season: Fall

 

 **Dislikes** ~

Color(s): Pink | Lavender

Book(s): Romance

Music: Classical

Animal: Baboons

Season: Winter

 

 **Special Font** : Caliph

 

 **Theme Song(s)** :

“It’s Your Life” by Francesca Battistelli

“Fireflies” by Owl City

 

 **Voice** : David Tennant ~ West Lothian Scottish

 

 **Quote(s)** :

“Nothing done, nothing gained.”

“Why do you think you rely on me? Because I’m reliable.”

“_____ could be so much more. They all could.”

“Pure dead brilliant!”

 


	2. Betaflux

Basics

**Designation** : Betaflux

 **Gender** : Mech

 **Age** : [Human Equivalent] 36 Years

 **Creation Date** : June 13th

 **Status** : Online

 

Color Scheme/Alternate Mode

**Alternate Mode** : Grounder ~ Toyota 4-Runner

 **Armor Clr.** : Cerulean | Gray | Ultramarine

 **Optic Clr.** : Amethyst Blue

 

Stats

**Height** : 15' 9"

 **Weight** : 5330 lbs.

 **Top Speed** : 110 mph.

 

Main Function

**Faction** : Autobot

 **Rank** : Infantryman

 **Weapons** : Tri-Barreled Turbo Cannon | Grenades

 

Notable Relationships

**Family** : Tread [brother]

 **Friends** : Bulkhead | Arcee | Bumblebee

 **Foes** : Megatron | Hardshell | Airachnid

 **Romantic Interest** : None

 

Fears/Weaknesses

**Fears Of** ~ losing loved ones | losing control | rejection/abandonment | lack of justice/order

 **Weaknesses In** ~ hasty judgment | domination | oversensitivity | lack of mercy

 

Abilities/Strengths/Hobbies

**Abilities Of** ~ memorization | observation | forethought

 **Strengths In** ~ loyalty | sacrifice | justice | responsibility | honor

 **Hobbies** ~ multicultural martial arts | weapons training | exploration

 

Personality

Betaflux’s lives in the external world, where he deals with things according to how he feels about them or how they fit in with his personal value system.

This Bot loves people, using his sensing and judging characteristics to gather specific, detailed information about others. He wants to like and be liked by others, but as soon as they do something to anger him, he dismisses them as either unimportant or hostile and searches for other faults to call out. Nevertheless, he has a unique ability to make others feel very good about themselves.

Betaflux is dependable and takes his responsibilities as a soldier very seriously. He values security and stability and has a strong focus on making sure everything stays that way.

When he wants to be, Betaflux is warm and energetic, but he also has a need to be dominant, whatever the situation is. He usually has very well-formed ideas about the way things should be and isn’t at all shy about expressing these opinions. Sometimes a lack of intuition prevents him from seeing the consequences of his words and actions. Despite this, he is very sensitive to those he cares about. He often needs approval from others to feel good about himself and is insulted by indifference.

Betaflux dislikes things which involve abstract, theoretical concepts, or impersonal analysis, preferring to create structure and direction, which is most likely why he chooses to be an infantryman, one of the first to begin fighting for a just and well-ordered society.

 

Biography

Betaflux was an older sibling, but he often found his temperamental ways being polished by his younger brother, Tread.

Despite their creators’ obvious favor for Tread, Betaflux maintained a fairly stable relationship with him, relying on each other more heavily than other siblings because they constantly had to be uprooted, moving from city to city for their creators’ business.

Eventually overwhelmed by the constant change and their creators’ disregard for them, Betaflux convinced Tread to flee with him. Though they were only youths, the two managed to make a home for themselves in the city of Simfur.

Betaflux wasn’t academically motivated and therefore didn’t mind that his disadvantageous home-situation and the fact that he was underage kept him from graduating from an academy. His lack of a degree caused him to search for jobs more physical than intellectual. He established himself as a warrior, trained and unafraid to demonstrate for the sake of the weak.

Because of his disinterest in intellectual disputes, Betaflux paid almost no attention to the political argument between Megatronus and Orion Pax until his brother Tread uprooted once more to be closer to the situation.

When the politics started becoming hostile, Betaflux became uneasy about his brother’s safety and sought after him. Tread was alive and well among the Autobots, but Betaflux decided he didn’t want to risk leaving him alone again and therefore enlisted as a soldier.

Despite his constant need to watch over his brother—or perhaps because of it—Betaflux gave everything he had to the Autobots, unreservedly volunteering any and all of his skills. He became a well-known infantryman and a close comrade to many of the Autobots, particularly Arcee and the Wreckers, who understood his thirst for justice to be served, by force if necessary. He insisted on being assigned to the Tyger Pax mission with Tread and therefore befriended Bumblebee as well.

When battling an Insecticon, Tread was pushed off a high platform and assumedly killed. Betaflux was enraged and fought his way to Megatron, whom he briefly engaged in close combat. He and Bumblebee were captured and interrogated, but both refused to give intel.

Bumblebee disappeared soon after and Betaflux was left to his own devices. It is unknown how he escaped, but when he did, Betaflux set aside his dislike for constant travel and flew into space on a mission to find Decepticons roaming the galaxy and destroy them in his brother’s memory. He remains unaware that Tread is, in fact, alive on Earth.

Betaflux remains online to this day, bitter but still maintaining both his sarcastic humor and his values, as he believes it would be Tread’s dying wish that he do so. He is resentful but dutiful and incredibly dangerous in battle because of it. He sometimes enlists stray Wreckers to help him in his quest for vengeance, as they understand him and his way of doing things more than others. He often works better in teams such as this, but if needed he can, without a doubt, hold his own in a fight with uneven odds.

 

Fun Facts

**Likes** ~

Color(s).: Purple | Black

Book(s): Fantasy, Action/Adventure, Science Fiction

Music: Heavy Rock

Animal: Eagles

Season: Summer

 

 **Dislikes** ~

Color(s): Pink | Yellow

Book(s): Romance

Music: Easy Listening

Animal: Cats

Season: Winter

 

 **Special Font** : Chiller

 

 **Theme Song(s)** :

“I Will Not Bow” by Breaking Benjamin

“Brave” by Sara Bareilles

 

 **Voice** : Graham McTavish ~ Glasgow Scottish

 

 **Quote(s)** :

“Stop talking! It’s my turn now.”

“I was just giving _____ a hard time!”

“Everything good? Good.”


	3. Stellarstrobe

Basics

**Designation** : Stellarstrobe [ **Aliases** : Starlight | Galaxia]

 **Gender** : Femme

 **Age** : [Human Equivalent] 43 Years

 **Creation Date** : June 17th

 **Status** : Online

 

Color Scheme/Alternate Mode

**Alternate Mode** : Grounder ~ Acura SUV

 **Armor Clr.** : Kobi | Melon | Silver

 **Optic Clr.** : Cadmium Red

 

Stats

**Height** : 15' 3.5"

 **Weight** : 3717 lbs.

 **Top Speed** : 135 mph.

 

Main Function

**Faction** : Decepticon [Rogue]

 **Rank** : Barmaid

 **Weapons** : Shoulder Cannons | Bladed Gauntlets

 

Notable Relationships

**Family** : Breakdown | Knockout

 **Friends** : Knockout | Elite Infinitum

 **Foes** : Optimus Prime | Soundwave | Airachnid

 **Romantic Interest** : Breakdown

 

Fears/Weaknesses

**Fears** **Of** ~ boredom | personal intrusion | long-term relationships

 **Weaknesses** **In** ~ impatience | rebellion | risk-taking | follow-through

 

Abilities/Strengths/Hobbies

**Abilities Of** ~ perception | motivation | lying

 **Strengths In** ~ dominance | innovation | bluntness |

 **Hobbies** ~ multicultural psychology | flirting | gambling |

 

Personality

Stellarstrobe is an outgoing, enthusiastic and excitable type, a doer who lives in the world of action. A blunt, straightforward risk-taker, she is more than willing to plunge right into things and get her hands dirty. She lives in the present and places little importance on introspection or theory. She finds she works best by looking at the facts of a situation, quickly deciding what should be done, executing the plan and moving on. Unfortunately, she isn’t very good at follow-through, making the execution often take longer than it would take someone else.

Stellarstrobe has an uncanny ability to perceive people's attitudes and motivations. She picks up on little cues which go completely unnoticed by most other types and is typically a couple of steps ahead of everyone. She often uses this to manipulate a situation. Rules and laws are seen by her as guidelines for behavior, not mandates, if she thinks of them at all.

This barmaid has a strong flair for drama, style, and the fine things of life. She’s a fast-moving, fast-talking person who is great at improvising and lying. Though she enjoys other people greatly, she does not trust their instincts and intuition. Sometimes she doesn’t even trust her own.

 

Biography

Stellarstrobe never had a sparklinghood; she was created in an adult body aboard the _Nemesis_ and tasked to train as an assassin for Megatron to call upon at any time.

Stifled by lack of activity and respect, Stellarstrobe spent her days with Knockout and Breakdown, whom she thought of as her parents because he had built her. Though quite intelligent, she struggled in the medical studies they gave her, as she believed her main role to be a warrior.

Because of her ineptness in the medical field, Knockout redirected her to Breakdown for intense physical training. Unfortunately, she began having romantic feelings for Breakdown and became disgusted with herself because of it, trying to distance herself from her “fathers” due to her discomfort.

It was in this vulnerable stage of her life that she met Elite Infinitum, an officer who was turning rogue. After a short time he took a risk and asked her to join him in breaking away. When Stellarstrobe hesitated, Elite Infinitum insisted that there was nothing for her in the Decepticon faction, eventually convincing her.

Stellarstrobe’s farewell to the Decepticons was short and blunt, as she only cared about her constructors. When saying goodbye, she didn’t voice her feelings for Breakdown, deciding not to take the risk of leaving on a difficult note. She and Elite Infinitum left the Nemesis in a pod but were not followed, as Megatron dismissed their departure as unimportant.

The two eventually landed on Edaps and found work as smalltime merchants. Business began to dwindle after only a few years and Elite Infinitum suggested that Stellarstrobe use what medical knowledge she had retained from Knockout’s teaching to open a small clinic for the Edaps residents. Stellarstrobe did as he said, but she didn’t enjoy the job. Eventually she voiced her dislike and Elite Infinitum patiently agreed that she wasn’t meant to continue that occupation.

For the next years they struggled through many other occupations until they became desperate and enlisted themselves to a bar, Elite Infinitum as a bouncer and Stellarstrobe as a barmaid. They did good work together, but after an accident caused Elite Infinitum to be imprisoned for mechslaughter, Stellarstrobe found herself depressed and alone.

She was highly considering quitting her job, blaming her employer for Elite Infinitum’s fate, but it was then that she was contacted by Knockout, who convinced her to meet him. It was only when they were face to face that Knockout was willing to tell Stellarstrobe of Breakdown’s murder.

Enraged and brokenhearted, Stellarstrobe didn’t think to ask how Knockout knew to find her, instead taking a long leave without pay in order to hunt down Airachnid. She found the spider hunting on the future post-apocalyptic Earth, Gaea, where the two engaged in a rigorous battle. Eventually Airachnid escaped and Stellarstrobe returned to her bar on Edaps, not as a worker but a customer.

Sometime later, after finally succeeding in shaking off alcoholism, Stellarstrobe was called by Knockout again and asked if she wanted to rejoin the Decepticons with the assurance that he would take care of her. She politely refused and told him that she was trying to find a way for herself.

Stellarstrobe remains online to this day. She leads a double life, serving again in the bar and also accepting the missions of a bounty hunter. In what little spare time remains, she combs the galaxy, hoping to find Airachnid and avenge the love she wanted but never had.

 

Fun Facts

**Likes** ~

Color(s).: Orange | Pink | Silver

Book(s): Romance, Action/Adventure

Music: Jazz

Animal: Leopards

Season: Spring

 

 **Dislikes** ~

Color(s): Green | Blue

Book(s): Tragedy

Music: Rock

Animal: Dogs

Season: Winter

 

 **Special Font** : Kristen ITC

 

 **Theme Song(s)** :

“What Makes You Beautiful” by One Direction

“The Way to Begin” by Krystal Myers

 

 **Voice** : Liv Tyler ~ New York City English

 

 **Quote(s)** :

“If you make me laugh, I’m probably laughing at you.”

“In this life, you have to ripen or rot.”

“I’m not perfect at all. No one is.”


End file.
